endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Russian Federation
Endwar: World War Three =Russian Federation= The defensive forces of the Russian Federation count on the sheer impenetrability of their defensive lines to hold out until their armored forces can crush the enemy. Tier 1: Command Bunker *Production: Strelki, Kord HMG Team, Defense Engineers, Mottostrelki, Sniper, Kornet ATGM Team, BTR-112, BMP-3U, T-90U *Abilities **Garrison: The Command Bunker can accommodate up to 4 squads. *Upgrades **Munition Supplies (150MP 25FU): Requisitions additional munitions for your infantry. Unlocks the Throw Grenade ability and the Fire RPG-18 ability. Also unlocks the PKM and RPG-29 Vampir upgrades. **Improved Ballistic Protection (100MP 15FU): Requisitions better ballistic protection for your infantry. Doubles the armor of all infantry. **Next-generation ERA (150MP 25FU): Requisitions advanced ERA blocks for your vehicles. Doubles the armor against HEAT of all vehicles. Strelki *240MP 8POP 6 Men. 20MP to reinforce. *Armament: 6x AK-12 *Production: Sandbags *Abilities **Throw Grenade (45MU): The squad will throw an RGO defensive grenade at the target location. RGO grenades are well-known for its massive shrapnel dispersion radius. Requires Munition Supplies. **Fire RPG-18 (25MU): The squad will fire an RPG-18 disposable anti-tank rocket at the target vehicle. The RPG-18 will damage the vehicle's drivetrain if it succeeds in bringing the vehicle's health below 75%. Requires Munition Supplies *Upgrades **PKP (75MU): Equips the squad with two PKP light machine guns, increasing their combat effectiveness at range. Strelki are the core infantry of the Russian Ground Forces, conscripted from the population during war-time. While they can buy battlefield success with lives, they are versatile and can be upgraded with additional weaponry to enhance their firepower. Requisition Heavy Weapons Support *Cost: 200MP 40FU *Requirements: Tier 1 *Unlocks: Defense Engineers, Kord HMG Team **With Mechanized Patrol Support: Kornet ATGM Team Defense Engineers *170MP 4POP 4 Men. 15MP to reinforce. *Armament: 4x PP2000 PDW *Production: Infantry Trench, Field Triage Station, Mortar Emplacement, Anti-tank Gun Emplacement, Field Gun Emplacement (Doctrinal), Forward Command Station (Doctrinal), Field Repair Station (Doctrinal), Decoy (Doctrinal), Barbed Wire, Czech Hedgehogs, Anti-Tank Mines, Munitions Cache, Fuel Cache **Infantry Trench (50MP): Defense Engineers will construct an Infantry Trench. They can be garrisoned by any infantry for protection from small-arms fire and artillery. **Field Triage Station (250MP): Defense Engineers will construct a Field Triage Station at the indicated position. Three medics will be stationed at the Field Triage Station and will automatically heal any friendly infantry who are nearby. **Mortar Emplacement (380MP 10POP): Defense Engineers will construct a Mortar Emplacement at the indicated position. **Anti-tank Gun Emplacement (300MP 30FU 12POP): Defense Engineers will construct an Anti-tank Gun Emplacement at the indicated position. **Field Gun Emplacement (400MP 50FU 12POP): Defense Engineers will construct a D-30U 152mm Field Gun Emplacement at the indicated position. **Forward Command Station (250MP): Defense Engineers will construct a Forward Command Station at the indicated position. Infantry can retreat to and reinforce from this structure. **Field Repair Station (75MU): Defense Engineers will construct a Field Repair Station at the indicated position. Three mechanics will be stationed at the Field Repair Station and will automatically repair any friendly vehicle that is nearby. **Decoy (50MP): Defense Engineers will construct a decoy Emplacement at the indicated position. This structure will give off the same signature on the minimap as a regular emplacement, and can be garrisoned by infantry for cover. **Anti-Tank Mines (50MU): Buries a small Anti-tank Minefield at indicated location. The Anti-Tank Mines will only detonate when a vehicle runs over them. Upon detonation they will immobilize the vehicle. **Munitions Cache (200MP): Built on top of friendly points, the Munitions Cache will increase the munitions production of the territory by 5 each minute. **Fuel Cache (200MP): Built on top of friendly points, the Fuel Cache will increase the munitions production of the territory by 3 each minute. Defense Engineers are specialists caught up reinforcing the frontline with all sorts of field defenses. Although they carry weapons, they are very weak in a proper firefight. Mortar Emplacement *Armament: 2x 2A72 82mm Mortar *Abilities **Garrison Bonus (Passive): The mortars will fire twice as rapidly should the emplacement be garrisoned by infantry. **Mortar Barrage **Smoke Barrage The Mortar Emplacement can provide impressive long-range fire support from a static position. Emplacements cannot be garrisoned by team weapons. Anti-tank Gun Emplacement *Armament: 1x 2A45M Sprut-B *Abilities **Garrison Bonus (Passive): The ATG will fire twice as rapidly should the emplacement be garrisoned by infantry. The Anti-tank Gun Emplacement is armed with a 2A45M Sprut-B 125mm gun that fires tandem HEAT shells against enemy vehicles. The ATG will not fire upon infantry or structures. Emplacements cannot be garrisoned by team weapons. Field Gun Emplacement *Armament: 1x D-30U 152mm Field Gun *Abilities **Garrison Bonus (Passive): The Field Gun will fire twice as rapidly should the emplacement be garrisoned by infantry. **152mm Barrage: The D-30U will fire a five-shell salvo at the target area. Cooldown 90 seconds. The Field Gun Emplacement is fitted with a D-30U field gun. Firing massive 152mm shells, it can reliably decimate enemy targets at long range. The field gun will fire twice as rapidly should the emplacement be garrisoned by infantry. Emplacements cannot be garrisoned by team weapons. Kord HMG Team *300MP 9POP 6 Men. 20MP to reinforce. *Armament: 1x Kord HMG, 5x AK-74M *Abilities **Set up/Pack up (1.5 seconds) The Kord is a powerful 12.7mm heavy machine gun operated by the Russian Federation. It is not only effective verses enemy infantry, but can also reliably penetrate the armor of light vehicles. Kornet ATGM Team *360MP 12POP 6 Men. Requires minimum of 1 Crew to operate. 20MP to reinforce. *Armament: 1x 9M133 Kornet ATGM, 5x AK-12 *Abilities **Set up/Pack up (2.5 seconds) **Camouflage: The squad will automatically camouflage in cover. **Hold Fire: The squad will hold fire until ordered to fire. The Kornet Team fires powerful 152mm anti-tank guided missiles that can penetrate the armor of a main battle tank at long range. Effective against enemy vehicles. The crew will not fire the ATGM at infantry or structures. Requisition Mechanized Patrol Support *Cost: 200MP 40FU *Requirements: Tier 1 *Unlocks: Sniper, Mottostrelki **With Heavy Weapons Support: BTR-112 APC Sniper *360MP 9POP 1 Man. *Armament: 1x SV-98U *Abilities **Camouflage: The sniper will automatically camouflage in cover. **Hold Fire: The sniper will hold fire until ordered to fire. Snipers are armed with long-range precision fire weaponry. They can kill with every shot, but they are extremely fragile and should not be used for direct combat. Mottostrelki *300MP 9POP 4 Men. 30MP to reinforce. *Armament: 4x AK-12 *Abilities **Throw Grenade (45MU): The squad will throw an RGO defensive grenade at the target location. RGO grenades are well-known for its massive shrapnel dispersion radius. Requires Munition Supplies. *Upgrades **RPG-29 Vampir (75MU): Equips the squad with a single RPG-29 Vampir. The RPG-29 fires a tandem HEAT warhead capable of defeating the armor of even a main battle tank. Increases effectiveness against enemy vehicles. Mottostrelki are infantry who are receive better training and equipment than their Strelki brothers. They are effective against infantry and can be upgraded to take on enemy vehicles. BTR-112 APC *240MP 40FU 6POP. *Armament: 1x Kord HMG *Abilities **Transport: The BTR-112 can transport up to 2 squads. **Reinforce: The BTR-112 can reinforce nearby friendly infantry. *Upgrades **9K24 Pantsir-1S (120MU): Fits a 9K24 Pantsir-1S anti-aircraft turret onto the troop bay of the BTR-112. Equipped with two 30mm autocannons and six SAMs, it can destroy any low-flying aircraft it encounters. It also makes it very potent against infantry and light vehicles. Disables the Transport and Reinforce abilities. The BTR-112 APC is the main transport vehicle for the Russian Federation. It can shrug off light cannon fire and serve as a forward reinforcement point. It can be upgraded to vastly increase its firepower against enemy aircraft and infantry. Requisition Armored Vehicle Support *Cost: 200MP 120FU *Requirements: Tier 2 and Tier 3 *Unlocks: BMP-3U, T-90U BMP-3U *300MP 80FU 12POP. *Armament: 1x 2A70 100mm, 1x 2A72 30mm autocannon, 3x PKT *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Transport: The BMP-3U can transport up to 1 squad. The BMP-3U is the main infantry fighting vehicle of the Russian Ground Forces. Able to shrug off light cannon fire, it is well armed with a low-velocity 100mm cannon and a 30mm chaingun, not to mention the three machine guns to eradicate infantry. T-90U *490MP 200FU 18POP. *Armament: 1x 2A46 125mm, 1x co-axial PKT, 1x pintle-mounted Kord *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire 9M119M Refleks (45MU): The T-90U will fire a 9M119M Refleks gun-launched anti-tank guided missile at the target vehicle. Cooldown 60 seconds. **Activate ARENA: The T-90U will activate its ARENA hardkill ECM. ARENA is capable of shooting down one incoming projectile, but may also cause collateral damage in the process. Must be reactivated through repairs in order to be used again. The T-90U is Russia's most numerous MBT. Equipped with a powerful 125mm cannon capable of firing deadly ATGMs and clad in armor capable of surviving a direct hit from APFSDS shells, it is truly a powerhouse on the battlefield. Its softkill ECM reduces the accuracy of guided weaponry, while the ARENA hardkill system can allow it to intercept a wide variety of incoming projectiles. =Commanders= Fortifications Doctrine Create and impenetrable frontline with the Fortifications Doctrine. Reinforce the line of defense through exclusive field defenses, use fanatic nationalism to inspire your troops, and eradicate breakthroughs with heavy artillery. Forward Command Station (0CP) *Passive Allows Defense Engineers to build Forward Command Stations. Hull Down (5CP) *Passive Allows Defense Engineers to dig vehicles into Hull Down. While immobilizing the vehicle, it decreases their received accuracy by 25%, increases their armor by 25%, and increases their range by 10%. Vehicles may break hull down whenever they wish. For the Motherland! (6CP) *80MU, Cooldown 90 seconds. Inspires your troops with fanatic nationalism. For the next 45 seconds, all infantry will move 66% faster and cooldown 25% faster. Field Gun Emplacement (8CP) *Passive Allows Defense Engineers to build Field Gun Emplacements. Perimeter Artillery Overwatch (12CP) *200MU, Cooldown 120 seconds. For the next 60 seconds, off-map field gun batteries will fire on any visible enemy unit in a friendly territory sector. The barrage ramps up the longer the targets are visible. Airborne Assault Doctrine Bring the might of the VDV, the only mechanized airborne assault force in the world, to bear with the Airborne Assault Doctrine. Mechanized forces dropping from the skies can take and hold territory, while air cavalry can eradicate any enemy target. Assault Tactics (0CP) *60MU, Cooldown 60 seconds. For the next 30 seconds, all infantry move 33% faster and capture points 15% faster. Wolves (3CP) *360MP 9POP 6 Men. 30MP to reinforce. *Armament: 6x AKS-12U *Abilities **Throw Grenade (45MU): The squad will throw an RGO defensive grenade at the target location. RGO grenades are well-known for its massive shrapnel dispersion radius. Requires Munition Supplies. **Fire RPG-18 (20MU): The squad will fire an RPG-18 disposable anti-tank rocket at the target vehicle. The RPG-18 will damage the vehicle's drivetrain if it succeeds in bringing the vehicle's health below 75%. Requires Munition Supplies Wolves are the air-dropped infantry of VDV Battalions. Well equipped for combat, they are good at clearing enemy infantry from their positions. 2S25U Sprut (5CP) *280MP 80FU 8POP *Armament: 1x 2S25 Sprut 125mm *Abilities The 2S25U Sprut is designed to provide mobility to the 2S25 anti-tank gun. Although it has negligible armor, its fearsome 125mm main gun allows it to engage and destroy enemy vehicles at long range. The 2S25U will not fire upon enemy infantry. 2S31U Vena (6CP) *300MP 60FU 8POP *Armament: 1x 120mm gun-mortar *Abilities **Hold Fire/ Free-fire **120mm Barrage The 2S31 Vena is designed to provide mobility to 120mm gun-mortars. Although it has negligible armor, its powerful 120mm gun-mortar has both the range and firepower to effectively support VDV forces on the ground. Ka-65 Howler Overwatch (12CP) *240MU, Cooldown 120 seconds. For the next 60 seconds, a Ka-65 Howler will hover over a friendly territory sector, engaging any enemy targets in the 50-meter radius with its 2A42 30mm autocannon and 9M133 Kornet ATGMs. Breakthrough Doctrine Smash through any defensive line with the Breakthrough Doctrine. Keep an eye on enemy build-ups, use artillery to support your assault, deploy heavy infantry to break through enemy lines, and ensure you win attrition wars with Recoup Losses. Smoke Artillery Barrage (1CP) *45MU, Cooldown 30 seconds. An off-map artillery piece will fire a smoke barrage at the target location, concealing all units behind the smoke from enemy line-of sight. Bears (3CP) *400MP 12POP 4 Men. 40MP to reinforce. *Armament: 3x AK-12, 1x RPO-A Shimel *Abilities **Throw Grenade (45MU): The squad will throw an RGO defensive grenade at the target location. RGO grenades are well-known for its massive shrapnel dispersion radius. Requires Munition Supplies. *Upgrades **Kokon Combat Suit (120MU): Allocates Kokon Combat Suits to Bears. Kokons are Bombsuits reinforced with metal and ceramic plating, allowing them to shrug off bullets and shrapnel. Decreases movement speed by 66% but quadruples their armor protection. Bears are heavy assault infantry. Equipped with an RPO-A Shimel thermobaric rocket launcher, they can easily wipe out multiple squads of infantry in one massive blast. They can be further upgraded to increase their personal protection to an absurd level. Mi-2000 Recon Loiter (4CP) *80MU, Cooldown 60 seconds. For the next 30 seconds, a Mi-2000 drone will perform a loiter over the indicated area, spotting enemy units in the area. Recoup Losses (10CP) *150MU, Cooldown 180 seconds. For the next 60 seconds, all infantry models lost will recoup 15MP, all buildings and vehicles lost will recoup half of their construction cost. KV-20 Zhukov (10CP) *420MP 140FU 16POP *Armament: 2x L/39 152mm Howitzer *Abilities **152mm Barrage: The KV-20 Zhukov will fire a ten-shell salvo at the target area. Cooldown 90 seconds. The KV-20 Zhukov mounts a twin 152mm howitzer complex onto the BTR-112 chassis. The KV-20 can fire two shells at one time, greatly increasing the volume of fire compared to the howitzers of other nations. It does suffer from reduced range and accuracy, however. Armored Superiority Doctrine Make use of Russia's powerful armored vehicles with the Armored Superiority Doctrine. Support your tanks with supplies, keep them in top fighting condition though repairs, and crush the enemy with the formidable BMPT-100 Terminator and T-100 Siberian Tiger. Field Repair Station (1CP) *Passive Defense Engineers can now build Field Repair Stations. MAZ-660 Supply Delivery (3CP) *120MU, Cooldown 120 seconds. A MAZ-660 will drive to the indicated position, delivering four crates of fuel which can be picked up by infantry. Each crate contains 10 Fuel. The MAZ-660's drop-off location cannot be within a friendly base sector. Vehicle Crew Repair Training (7CP) *Passive Allows vehicle crews to repair their own vehicles when out of combat. Vehicles will automatically repair their vehicle at a rate of 0.5% per second when out of combat. BMPT-100 Terminator (11CP) *680MP 230FU 21POP. *Armament: 2x 2A42 30mm autocannons, 1x co-axial PKT, 1x Remote-control Kord *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles **Activate Afghanit: The BMPT-100 will activate its Afghanit hardkill ECM. Afghanit is capable of shooting down one incoming projectile, but may also cause collateral damage in the process. Must be reactivated through repairs in order to be used again. **Fire ATGM (60MU): Fires a 9M133 Kornet ATGM at the target vehicle. Cooldown 60 seconds. *Upgrades **ATGM Tubes (30MU): Attaches dual ATGM launcher tubes on both sides of the turret. Unlocks the Fire ATGM ability. The BMPT-100 is the latest incarnation of the tank support vehicle. Commonly referred to as the “Terminator” due to its incredibly high density of firepower, it has the capability to destroy any troop concentration however heavily they are barricaded in. Combine that with the nearly indestructible chassis of the T-100, and you've got a tank that is feared by everyone. Only one is available to a commander at one time. T-100 Siberian Tiger (14CP) *720MP 260FU 24POP. *Armament: 1x 2A119 L/39 152mm autoloaded cannon, 1x co-axial Kord *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles **Activate Afghanit: The T-100 will activate its Afghanit hardkill ECM. Afghanit is capable of shooting down one incoming projectile, but may also cause collateral damage in the process. Must be reactivated through repairs in order to be used again. **Fire ATGM (50MU): Fires a 9M133 Kornet ATGM from its main gun at the target vehicle. Cooldown 60 seconds. **Fire Thermobaric 152mm (90MU): Fires a 152mm Thermobaric shell at the target area. Thermobaric ordinance are known to cause absurdly large concussions, allowing it to ignore cover, instantly collapse lightly-built structures, and set fire to the terrain after the explosion. Vehicles caught in the blast will be shocked for 5 seconds. Cooldown 60 seconds. *Upgrades **Dual KPVT (90MU): Attaches dual KPVT 14.5mm machine guns to the sides of the turret. Greatly increases anti-infantry firepower, while the massive rounds they fire can also be used to effectively engage enemy helicopters and light vehicles. The T-100 is the latest incarnation of the scary Russian tank. Commonly referred to as the “Siberian Tiger” due to its dominance over the battlefield, it has the capability to destroy any ground target and survive anything anyone fires at it. Only one is available to a commander at one time. Deep Strike Doctrine Execute behind-the-lines engagements in the enemy's weak rear with the Deep Strike Doctrine. GRU code-breakers will keep you updated with enemy whereabouts and specially-trained combat groups aligned with local insurgents will raise merry hell on key enemy installations. Radio Intercept (0CP) *Passive Intercepts enemy radio transmissions, providing valuable intelligence on enemy actions. Partisans (0CP) *200MP 6POP, 4 Men. 30MP to reinforce. *Armament: 4x AK-47 or 4x AR-15 *Abilities **Camouflage: The squad will automatically camouflage in cover. **Hold Fire: The squad will hold fire until ordered to fire. **Blend In (Passive): Partisans do not show up on the minimap until they actively engage enemy units, or are actively engaged by enemy units. **Throw Molotov Cocktail (15MU): The squad will throw an incendiary grenade at the target location. Upon detonation, it will deal incendiary damage in its blast radius for 10 seconds. If thrown at enemy vehicles, it will immobilize the vehicle for 5 seconds. Partisans are local resistance or freedom fighters who are equipped with paltry weaponry and receive little training. However, they are effective at pulling off surprise attacks on enemy infantry and demolishing enemy installations. They receive different weaponry depending on where they are fighting. Partisans can be directly deployed from any unoccupied ambient building. Technical (0CP) *190MP 15FU 5POP *Armament: 2x M240 or 2x PKM *Abilities **Garrison: One squad can garrison the Technical at a time. The garrisoned squad can fire out of the vehicle, but may receive damage from enemy fire as well. Technicals are makeshift armored vehicles deployed by Partisans. Equipped with two MGs, it is effective against enemy infantry. The Technical is armed with different weapons and is of a different make and model depending on where they are fighting. Partisan Tank Hunters (1CP) *200MP 6POP, 4 Men. 30MP to reinforce. *Armament: 3x AK-47, 1x RPG-7 or 3x AR-15, 1x Carl Gustav *Abilities **Camouflage: The squad will automatically camouflage in cover. **Hold Fire: The squad will hold fire until ordered to fire. **Blend In (Passive): Partisans do not show up on the minimap until they actively engage enemy units, or are actively engaged by enemy units. **Throw Molotov Cocktail (15MU): The squad will throw an incendiary grenade at the target location. Upon detonation, it will deal incendiary damage in its blast radius for 10 seconds. If thrown at enemy vehicles, it will immobilize the vehicle for 5 seconds. Partisan Tank Hunters are local resistance or freedom fighters who are equipped with paltry weaponry and receive little training. However, they are effective at pulling off surprise attacks on enemy vehicles and demolishing enemy installations. They receive different weaponry depending on where they are fighting. Partisans can be directly deployed from any unoccupied ambient building. Spetsnaz (2CP) *320MP 9POP 4 Men. 40MP to reinforce. *Armament: 4x AKS-12U *Abilities **Demolitions (75MU): The squad will set up a timed explosive charge at the location. Upon completion, the explosives will automatically begin to count down 30 seconds. Effective against unsuspecting enemy forces and structures. Cooldown 90 seconds. **Camouflage: The squad will automatically camouflage in cover. **Hold Fire: The squad will hold fire until ordered to fire. **Seizure of Initiative (30MU): For the next 15 seconds, the squad will disregard suppression and double their movement speed. Cooldown 60 seconds. **Tank Awareness (Passive): Spetsnaz will sense enemy vehicles within 50 meters, making them show up on the minimap. *Upgrades Upgrades are mutually exclusive. **PP-19 Bizon (60MU): Equips the Spetsnaz squad with four PP-19 Bizon sub-machine guns, improving their combat effectiveness in close quarters. Unlocks the Seizure of Initiative ability. **RPG-29 Vampir (75MU): Equips the Spetsnaz squad with one RPG-29 Vampir, greatly increasing their anti-tank firepower. Unlocks the Tank Awareness ability. Spetsnaz are experts when it comes to disrupting enemy supply lines. Already equipped with the specified tools to do so, they can receive further upgrades in enemy territory to enhance their firepower even further. Spy Network (4CP) *80MU, Cooldown 120 seconds. Using a ring of spies GRU has placed in the area, reveal all enemy units on the battlefield for 30 seconds. These units will be shown on the minimap. Mountain Combat Doctrine Ensure you hold the infantry advantage in high-altitude regions with the Mountain Combat Doctrine. Improve your infantry's combat effectiveness with improved equipment, fool the enemy into wasting munitions and revealing their positions, and demolish enemy installations with Su-39 Slamhound Sturmovik fighters. An-94 (1CP) *Passive; 60MU per upgrade. Strelki can now be upgraded with two RMB-13 twelve-gage shotguns, increasing their combat effectiveness at close range and against garrisoned infantry. Fieldcraft Training (1CP) *Passive; 30MU per upgrade. Strelki, Kord HMG Teams, and Mottostrelki can be upgraded with enhanced camouflage, granting them the ability to camouflage in cover. Unlocks the Hold Fire ability. OSV-98 (3CP) *Passive; 60MU per upgrade. Snipers can now be upgraded with the OSV-98 14.5mm Anti-Material Sniper Rifle. Firing massive 14.5mm AP rounds, the weapon fires more rapidly than the SV-98U, and can also reliably penetrate the armor of light vehicles. Decoys (5CP) *Passive Allows Defense Engineers to build Decoys—seemingly identical to Emplacements, they are actually dummy targets used to draw enemy fire away from the real targets. Su-39 Slamhound Diving Rocket Strike (12CP) *275MU, Cooldown 300 seconds An Su-39 Slamhound will dive from a high altitude at the target area, emptying its stock of 80mm S-8DF rockets as it does. 80 of these high explosive/thermobaric rockets will devastate the area, shredding infantry, blasting away the foliage, setting fire to flammable objects, and collapsing lightly-built structures—at the same time. Vehicles caught in the blast will be shocked for 5 seconds. Category:Blog posts